To The Depths of Hell
by Xx-Fallen-Star-xX
Summary: ...he was looking into a large red eye…the same shade of the blood that dripped from the deformed hand of the beast. Then its was the teeth. The horrible, black, sharp teeth of the demon and the smell and heat of its breath on his face." Please review x


A/n:- Ok I had writter's block…and then this appeared in my head…it's random =) enjoy x

* * *

**To The Depths of Hell**

**Chapter 1**

**"We Need To Talk..."**

"DANTE!!! VERGIL!!! RUN!!!" cried the blonde.

The two young silver haired boys, her sons, ran for there life's as they heard her terrifying screams radiating throughout the large building.

One of the boys suddenly turned a corner, while the other kept on running, and found a large crack in the old wall where he could hide unknown and unseen by the enemy.

The high-pitched screams carried on and as he hid, the boy, found his heart was racing. It was going so fast it could burst out his chest. His mouth was dry, but his face was wet. Wet with large, silent tears. He wanted to scream but he knew he couldn't…not unless he wanted to die.

Suddenly he saw a large, half-rotten, black claw dripping with fresh, crimson blood grab onto the edge of the crack next to him. The blood…his own mothers blood was smeared onto the bit of wall next to him.

His heart started to beat so fast that he broke out into a cold sweat and was almost sick with fear.

The next thing he knew was he was looking into a large red eye…the same shade of the blood that dripped from the deformed hand of the beast. Then its was the teeth. The horrible, black, sharp teeth of the demon and the smell and heat of its breath on his face.

He felt the fear raise up inside him and he screamed suddenly and woke up as his ice blue eyes shot open.

Dante lay on the broken and worn down, brown sofa. His heart was racing and he found tears on his face.

He wiped them away quickly embarrassed at the fact that he, himself, was crying.

He pushed himself up and rubbed his forehead. "Jesus…" he muttered quietly to himself. He had been haunted by these nightmares for months now and they had being getting more and more frequent and each time they had happened he would wake up at the same part and in the same way.

Dante raised his head and looked over to the small picture that sat on the side table: A beautiful blonde woman smiled at him gracefully.

He picked it up and fingered the picture for a moment, admiring it and realising how much he missed her…his mother. Then without warning he turned it face down and erased the thought from his mind for now.

It was dark outside and heavy raindrops fell from thick, grey clouds in the velvet night sky and bounced off the large windows all around the old building.

Dante stood and looked up at the sky and he knew something wasn't right…there was something in the atmosphere that told him so… but still, there was no better time for pizza than the present.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number of his favourite pizza place.

"Yeah and make it snappy…I want it before it's cold," he said before slamming the phone down and slumping into the large wooden chair, behind his desk.

He crossed his arms behind his head and now all that was left to do was wait. He slouched back on the chair and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

His eyes shot to the clock to make sure he hadn't dosed off. He hadn't.

"That was quick…." he thought to himself.

Slowly he stood up and made his way over to the heavy wooden doors, slightly confused. He opened them slowly to see a tall figure standing there dressed in a long, black cape. The cape was ripped and torn at the edges and was made heavy by the rain.

"Erm…Yeah?…" he asked.

There was no response.

"Look pal, if you wanna waste my time then your messing with the wrong guy and you can get to fuck before I kick your ass!" he said before going to slam the door on the strangers face.

However the stranger pushed against the door, preventing it from slamming shut.

Slowly he looked up at Dante, rain running down his long face and over his pale skin. Silver hair stuck to him.

"Vergil?!" said Dante in a confused and surprised tone upon seeing his twins face, "Why the hell are _you_ here?!"

_"_We need to talk…"

* * *

A/n:- Yeah…it's not to great. But please review because you know you want to ;) _x_


End file.
